


圣诞夜之果

by levria



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: Bottom John Constantine, M/M, Top Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 圣诞节的路康OOC最后还是老约翰屁股遭殃。
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), 路康 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	圣诞夜之果

  
  
圣诞节的热红酒是天底下最没有用的酒，之一，经过高温烹煮过的葡萄酒早就蒸发了酒精，只留下干涩的酸意，女士们喜爱这种可以阖家欢乐的饮料，往里面加入大量的莓果和橙子，最终彻底变成了其它的东西。  
康斯坦丁不知道自己喝了多少杯。  
他也许应该过圣诞节，但是和魔法打交道就意味着将了解这个世界上所有的不可思议之事，有人说过圣诞老人实际上是可怕的雪人吗？在每个下雪的夜晚躲藏在雪人中，到第二天慈爱的家长打开孩子的房门会看到如同烟花般喷溅的血液，可爱的孩子早已不知所踪。  
这个时候就该驱魔人出马，三下五除二解决掉事件，然后安慰抹眼泪的女士，对方会轻易陷入一段短暂的关系中，这是康斯坦丁熟悉的部分。  
但是他不愿意。  
啊哈，老约翰又一个人被留下来了，有人这样嗤笑着。泡在酒精的大脑艰难转动了一下，又转动了一下，最终放弃去辨认是谁的声音，他融入已经磕嗨的人群中，感谢叛逆的年轻人，虽然他们不喜欢性手枪但是他们却提供了名为圣诞节滥交派对的东西，棕发的大波美女涂了车厘子色的口红，往康斯坦丁脸上亲了一口，用轻快的声音说帅哥接下来轮到你了。  
什么轮到我了？康斯坦丁感觉自己好像踩着棉花，这是热红酒吗？还是里面放了迷幻药剂？不，不是那个，他很久不磕药了，也许是别的，别的，来自其它国家的东西，冥府里浸泡蛇女毒液的葡萄酒全部灌进康斯坦丁的肚子里，你看他还有多少理智待在应该待的地方？  
晕眩感成了万花筒，转呀转呀，他听见美女问他准备给谁打电话？这可是一个游戏，他参加了就得玩下去。  
查斯的电话号码就在嘴边，然而对方百分之百在和家人共享欢乐，如果老约翰非要对方过来的话，查斯会开着出租车把烂泥一样的男人给拖回磨坊，然后在康斯坦丁宿醉头疼欲裂的第二天用语言加剧他的头疼程度，所以康斯坦丁换了一个人，大着舌头念出对方的号码，接着傻笑起来，酒精彻底摧毁一个人的意志，至少今天彻底放纵，将所有操蛋的事情留到明天，这才是人生之道。  
当路西法到来，看到眼睛水亮一层的康斯坦丁时他并不意外，莫名其妙的深夜来电卡得恰到好处，他原本要和几个不同评分的辣妹共度这个晚上，结果康斯坦丁说他现在要他过来，立刻，马上，一秒钟都等不了，除非路西法想让他醉死到地狱里。  
这听起来原本是个不错的选项，可是鉴于过去的经历，路西法有理由怀疑这又是康斯坦丁的一次阴谋，特意选在这个时间，就为了让他看见康斯坦丁长出鸟翅膀成为天堂一份子的瞬间。  
但是他的灵魂还是那么堕落，甜美得无可附加，绝望得如同空旷死物的深海，却挣扎着不肯完全坠下去，偶尔闪光的部分是融化在舌尖的跳跳糖粉，刺激且充满混乱。注意到旅馆的房间里多了一个人，康斯坦丁抬眼瞧了瞧，接着傻笑起来“Luci——”  
仿佛是故意压着用气音吐出来的喘息，他扯开领带，说自己不太舒服，那些酒和香水味让他想吐，可他还记得给路西法带点圣诞礼物。  
被啃了半口的苹果，还是康斯坦丁自己的杰作，他顺手摸了一个最显眼又极其大众化的水果，说着要送给路西法却自己先忍受不住诱惑咬了一口，甜丝丝的汁水混合着唾液从嘴边流下来，喉结滚动一下咽下去那块果肉，他问路西法为什么还站在那里。  
路西法还在观察他，观察这个已经醉得彻底却更加散发诱惑美味气息的灵魂。  
康斯坦丁突然恼怒起来。  
“操蛋的给我滚出去，你这个恶魔！嘘嘘，人间不是你应该待的地方。”  
真可爱——康斯坦丁知道他说这些话的时候在发抖吗？像是已经知道自己迟早会下地狱所以做着无用功，妄图用刺耳的咒骂就可以吓退魔鬼，实际上毫无用处，至少对于路西法来说，他不再旁观，一把掐住康斯坦丁的脖子，用调侃似的语气说“不是你打的应召电话吗，Johnny boy？”  
应召电话？  
那个大胸脯的女孩子说的是应召电话吗？谢天谢地，他没打给查斯。  
蓝色眼珠因为缺氧和言语刺激而猛然睁大样子像极了惊慌失措的初生小鹿，康斯坦丁好像自带着某种吸引力，会诱惑那些命不久矣的人类，他们飞蛾扑火般冲过来，妄图从康斯坦丁的巧舌与下半身获得安慰，结局是毫不意外的死亡。想到这里路西法像检查商品一样嗅闻着康斯坦丁，氧气越来越少的人类平时都会挣扎，但今天他实在太软了，酒精把他给彻底毁掉了，让他想想，好像还有其他味道。  
不是几天都没把自己搓过的汗液味，康斯坦丁为了圣诞滥交派对提前打理过自己，但路西法觉得须后水略显多余，康斯坦丁灵魂本身的味道就散发着魔女混合新月淫血投入曼德拉草粉末在墓地放置了数十年的诱惑，没必要再附加其它，但考虑到也许是为了隐藏本性，路西法伸出舌头舔吻了他的耳廓，舌尖往耳洞钻。  
操操操！路西法有条天杀的分叉的长舌头，上帝在制造他的时候是特意做成这样的吗？为了性爱还是为了折磨，太长了太过头了他的耳鼓膜要被直接捅穿一个洞，接着闪耀晨星会强奸到他的脑子里去，把充满着谎言屏障的大脑搅成粉白的糊糊，让名片上写着黑魔法大师的驱魔人从此沦为只会傻笑任人摆布的洋娃娃，还不是最讨喜的那种，只会张着嘴去舔吻别人沉甸甸的肉棍，祈求一次彻彻底底的贯穿。  
地球反过来了极昼极夜换了个个，他眼前一片片白光，如果路西法再往里一点，康斯坦丁简直能够直接触摸到真理的大门，无数泡泡状的物体在旋转，它们发出小声细语，似乎在评价这个不速之客有多少价值，是不是应该允许他获得一部分的知识，来自癫狂之主，再度搅碎躯体重铸新生……  
“不。”  
有人这么说。  
“你的灵魂在这里。”  
康斯坦丁被抓了回来，路西法终于松开他的脖颈，疲软的身体花了比过去更长的时间才咳嗽出声，涎水从嘴角流出来，他勃起了。  
性爱总是不合时宜，对吗？  
他想找点什么让自己施个无伤大雅的小法术让自己能够清醒过来，最后兜兜转转又回到了这个苹果上，红色的表皮光滑，然而却在诞生的那刻被细密的蛇鳞爬过，阿芙洛狄忒用樱唇一遍遍吻过去，向渴望性欲平复一切的人许诺会让这个黑夜再长一点，再长一点，直到整个天空被黑暗吞没，直到他的眼中被恶魔全部占据。  
康斯坦丁带点肉感的屁股被抬起，他马上就把软绵绵的两条腿搭上去，裤子，裤子，他的裤子到底是什么时候飞走的呢？这个重要吗？他为路西法的热量而颤抖，原始兽性的火焰燃烧起来，他拼命贴近恶魔，用自己想要勃起的地方去磨蹭熨烫整齐且干净的西装外套。  
“Luci。”  
他颤抖。  
“Luci。”  
他喊得好像恋人。  
“Luci。”  
他在献身。  
路西法几乎要为此笑出来，虽然他已经料到等到黎明的光刺破最后的黑暗，康斯坦丁睁开眼的时候又会咒骂自己选择了个不怎么体贴的床伴，只知道让他干活自己却不动，实际上赖在床上一根手指头都不想挪的人明明是康斯坦丁自己，抱怨来得毫无理由，看在那个苹果的份上，甜蜜的小东西，咬着牙接受过大的性器塞进穴口，提前说过没有？路西法本来的阴茎就足够巨大，更别提他堕入地狱成为孤独王者之后附加上去的东西，硬质的骨头像条脊椎似的，恰到好处的弧度只要一捅进去就能直接撞上康斯坦丁的敏感点，可怜的隔着肉膜的前列腺被碰了个正着，伶牙俐齿的驱魔师哆哆嗦嗦吐出不怎么清楚的骂句，摇头拒绝的频率更像是要路西法更重一些。  
恶魔满足了自己的祭品。  
这下可好，他的前列腺直接带他上了高潮，双腿抽搐发抖，恶魔的力气太大，一只手几乎捏碎他的脚踝，每次都是这样，他和路西法滚完的第二天早上他多半到了要去医院的地步，不是喉咙出血食道灼伤就是手臂骨折，如果路西法愿意用那么一点儿不多的耐心与善心听听康斯坦丁因为疼痛发出的呻吟的话他会治好是驱魔人，原因是这种呻吟会吸引其它的恶魔，康斯坦丁已经把自己的灵魂出卖得够多了，争抢的买家不少，路西法得保证自己永远在名单第一位，最好是唯一一位，这样他才能忍受如果不得不回到地狱的无聊。  
他可以尽情玩弄醉倒的康斯坦丁，黑魔法大师忘记给自己点魔法防御了，他死过不止一回，肺癌和贯穿胸口的射线都有，但不是每一回都有像女魔法师的父亲那样慈祥的人来救。  
预支完自己信用的康斯坦丁只能任由晨星天使将他干开，肠道咒骂着主人找的这东西，这里不是阴道不会有天然的润滑，肠液的分泌量少得可怜，之前路西法还打算给他动个小手脚之类的，比如在会阴那个地方加个穴，不过为什么要给康斯坦丁更多的筹码呢？如果他多了那东西，说不定万事万物都要被他叉开腿吸引了。  
何必呢？享受现在的性爱就够了。  
康斯坦丁想自己是不是曾经在许愿圣诞节愿望的时候说错话了，将最终的圣诞老人写成了撒旦，所以恶魔急急忙忙跑来搞他的屁股，干，潮水般的快感终于冒出来了，他总算能够喘口气应付接下来熟悉的段落，于是毫不掩饰自己已经乱七八糟的思维，用利物浦口音念出一段接一段的咒语杂烩，星星在眼前闪耀，彩虹好像在后面，他要被刺穿了，不要再进来了，不要，不可以，不行，路西宝贝，这个太过了，老约翰一把年纪可不想这样玩，还是对方早已打定主意给他插个肠穿肚烂。  
哦，恶魔，性爱，天使，白光，火焰，热汗，荷尔蒙，勃发的欲望，康斯坦丁被抛起来，又被扔下去，屁股着地，路西法拍了他屁股好几下，用力之大已经带出淤青，他只能收紧自己的穴，又被凸起的可怕青筋磨着自己的内壁，他吐水打摆，抓住路西法的手越收越紧。  
他就要死了！  
像是溺水一般抓住压在身上的这个男人，萦绕的气息是地狱火的呛鼻，他发着抖，患上了风寒，只有在路西法的阴茎鞭挞他的时候才挤出些许热度，酒精的效力因为极致的性爱而疯狂退却，他终于意识到自己做了什么，在圣诞夜邀请了魔鬼，甚至表达了求欢的要求，那个红色的漂亮苹果，康斯坦丁只咬了一口的祭品，路西法让他别分神，如果真的觉得太激烈了，那就试试咬点别的。  
“一个口活吗，Luci？”  
康斯坦丁逐渐找回了自己的舌头，但是已经无力回天，魔鬼本来就有诱惑人的皮囊，更何况那根老二虽然可怕，可的的确确能让人爽到心甘情愿堕入地狱。  
吸了口气，康斯坦丁的鼻子被酸涩充满，如果路西法一定要的话不是不可以，他得提前做好下巴脱臼的准备。  
结果对方说不。  
接着把苹果塞到他嘴里，连接紧密的下半身猛然动作，康斯坦丁只能挺起腰腹来接受，他的确试图逃走，路西法好像要把他整个人操进床垫里，前面被挤压的阴茎并不好受，只能吐着毫无作用的稀薄精液，在对抗了酒精之后男人的本能也会重新找上门来，只不过勃起的东西完全没有得到任何安慰，一点儿也没有，路西法在床上总是不怎么喜欢让驱魔人感觉到快乐，除非这一次他打定主意要让康斯坦丁几天都没办法下床，才会落下一点儿足以致命的性爱。  
感谢长久的驱魔生涯，感谢各种各样操蛋的魔法事件，康斯坦丁即使被弄得全身青紫骨头断裂还是有办法苟延残喘，天堂名单上到底会不会因为他的锲而不舍增加一个名额不得而知，但是路西法却因此愿意在他身上尝试更多花样百出的游戏。  
他被提了起来，软绵绵的腿分得那么开，耻骨都被磨得发痛发红，更不用说已经一片狼藉的肛口，苹果的汁水蛇般爬过喉咙，发痒的感觉让康斯坦丁想咳嗽，但是路西法紧紧按住那里让他吐不出来，最终呛出更多眼泪，从那双最引人瞩目的蓝眼睛里往下掉。  
去他的硬汉。  
康斯坦丁就是会在床上哭，尤其是当路西法在场的时候，他好像一个为魔鬼量身定做的性爱机器，可以尽管使用，但不需要付费，也不需要清洗，当想起来的时候就过来，他多半是有空，可以张开腿马上服务。  
反抗是在所难免，但谁能够拒绝路西法？  
黑夜如此漫长，漫长到康斯坦丁以为路西法停下了时间只为把他干得脱水，但实际上那颗本该送给魔鬼的苹果救了他一条命，当他眨眼的时候，酸涩与疼痛同时到来。  
魔鬼对他说圣诞快乐。  
瞪大眼睛的驱魔人想骂脏话，开口之后声音撕裂，最终倒回了床铺中。  
衣冠楚楚的恶魔说十二点钟旅店的员工会来撵人，希望康斯坦丁身上有足够的钱来付账。  
毕竟应召而来的恶魔没有收钱做了白工已经足够仁慈了。  
约翰·康斯坦丁只有一句话要说。  
去他妈的路西法。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
